Cassima
Cassima is the daughter of King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, and the wife of Alexander of Daventry. She is known for her beauty throughout the islands. History When she was born, she was the answer to her parents long-standing hopes and prayers for a family. As such, she was the pride and joy of not only Caliphim and Allaria but all of the Land of the Green Isles. The jester Jollo was especially fond of her. Throughout her life, she was raised to be ready to accept the crown of the realm, although no suitable heir could be found for her. When Mordack came to visit Abdul Alhazred, he immediately decided he wanted to marry Cassima. She refused, and Caliphim agreed. Mordack stole Cassima away and put her to work in his castle as a scullery maid. Somehow during the kidnapping, Cassima lost her locket, which would ultimately end up in the nest of a roc in the Great Mountains. Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder After some time, Graham arrived in his quest to rescue his family from the evil wizard. He returned her locket to her, and befriended the maiden. In return, she helped him -- freeing him from captivity in Mordack's Prison. When Mordack was defeated, Crispinophur returned Cassima to her homeland, but not before she met and fell instantly in love with Alexander. Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow There, she discovered that her parents had died and that Alhazred was in charge of the land. Through his conniving, he convinced the Guard Dogs that Cassima needed to be sequestered away for her mourning period, and feigned an engagement with the princess. The imprisoned Cassima prayed for a way out -- only to discover through her pet nightingale Sing-Sing that Alexander was on the Isle of the Crown. He had used the bird to send her his Royal Insignia Ring, a love poem, and a white rose. Though she sent him a hair ribbon, she bade Sing-Sing to avoid him, for she did not want him to incur the wrath of Alhazred. Before too long, however, Alexander infiltrated the Castle of the Crown. From a secret hallway behind her room, he professed his love for her and slipped her Celeste's Dagger. Just afterwards, Cassima was bond and brought to the top tower of the Castle while Shamir Shamazle began to impersonate her for the wedding. Alexander interrupted the wedding, chasing Alhazred up to confront him. As the two engaged in a swordfight, Cassima freed herself using the dagger, and then stabbed Alhazred in the shoulder with it. This allowed Alexander to knock the vizier unconscious. Cassima and Alexander declared their love for each other, and before long the two were wed. Immediately following the wedding ceremony, the resurrected King Caliphim declared that Alexander and Cassima were fit to rule the Land of the Green Isles and that they should be the king and queen. Now Cassima and Alexander rule from the Emerald Throne and are attempting to restore their kingdom from the damage done to it by Alhazred's schemes. Canon Images CassimaKQC3E.jpg|(King's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition) Non-Canon AGDI Universe While Graham was in Kolyma, he discovered a letter in which Manannan described Cassima's recent birth and the fact that Mordack already planned to marry her once she had grown old enough. The Silver Lining Cassima is attempting to keep the citizens of her kingdom calm, all while watching over Alexander in his cursed coma. King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle Cassima is the protagonist. Non-Canon Images 528px-CassimaTSL.jpg|Graham and Cassima (TSL) Tear drop by arkillian-d3799wt.jpg|Teardrops by Arkillian, featuring Cassima and Alexander Bed time stories by arkillian-d4ah1sc.jpg|Bed Time Stories by Arkillian, featuring Cassima and Alexander Real World Cassima is a character who appears in King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder and King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. She also appears in the fan game The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios, and is mentioned in the fan game King's Quest II: Romancing the Stones by AGDI. She is also the main protagonist in the interactive fan-created novelization King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle. External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ5 Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:Isle of the Crown Members Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:TSL Characters Category:KQ Princess Characters Category:KQ Queen Characters Category:KQ Human Characters Category:Land of the Green Isles Members Category:Inhabitants of the Northern Sea Category:KQ Reoccuring Characters Category:Crown of the Green Isles Category:Daventry Royal Family